


Одна шестнадцатая Митоса

by Li_Liana



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Adventure, Crime story - Freeform, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сколько раз <s>можно</s> нужно убить Митоса?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одна шестнадцатая Митоса

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для **fandom Highlander 2015**

Неожиданному звонку Доусона Дункан обрадовался, но, едва услышал его голос, понял, что радовался зря.  
— Дункан... — Джо вздохнул и замолчал, словно подбирая слова, но все равно не находя нужных, потом снова вздохнул и сдавленно произнес: — В Сиэтле нашли обезглавленное тело Митоса.  
У МакЛауда на мгновение потемнело в глазах, и даже пришлось опереться плечом о стену.  
— Это точно он? — резко севшим голосом уточнил Дункан, вполне понимая, что Джо не стал бы звонить с такой новостью, будь у него хоть малейшие сомнения. Но верить все равно категорически не хотелось.  
— Я в Сиэтле, Дункан, — снова вздохнул Джо, — только что вышел из морга. Как понимаешь, для наблюдателей это двойное ЧП: десятилетия спустя обнаружить ничуть не состарившегося обезглавленного Адама Пирсона. Так что если у Митоса не было брата-близнеца, то это он.  
— Кто?.. — Дункан не смог заставить себя произнести «убил его», но Джо и так понял, о чем его спрашивают.  
— Мы не знаем. Наблюдатели вообще проворонили этот бой, что еще больше усугубляет проблему. По нашим данным, ни один из бессмертных, находящихся в это время в Сиэтле, ни с кем не дрался и не выходил из-под наблюдения. Так что либо мы имеем бой двух неучтенных бессмертных, либо кто-то из наблюдателей снова предал нас. И мы понятия не имеем, кто.  
Болтовня Доусона о проблемах наблюдателей неожиданно помогла собраться, осознать факт, что Митоса уже нет, и принять решение, что делать дальше. Возможно, Джо специально добивался такого эффекта, но даже если и нет — Дункану в целом было все равно.  
— Я вылетаю ближайшим рейсом. Если не будет прямого в Сиэтл, сяду на любой, летящий через Атлантику.  
— Хорошо, — чуть помедлив, ответил Доусон. — Как я понимаю, уговаривать тебя не прилетать совершенно бесполезно?  
— Именно так.

***

Вызвав такси до аэропорта и наскоро побросав вещи в дорожную сумку, Дункан уже собрался выходить из баржи, когда ощутил приближение другого бессмертного. И хотя тут, в Париже, непрошенным гостем могла быть и Аманда, и любой из его многочисленных дружественных знакомых, но только что услышанное настроило Дункана на крайне подозрительный лад. Поэтому нежданного визитера он встречал, притаившись за дверью с обнаженным мечом.  
— Дункан? — Митос озадаченно уставился на лезвие у своего горла, потом перевел непонимающий взгляд на самого Дункана в полутьме прихожей. — С чего вдруг такая теплая встреча?  
— Митос?!  
От удивления Дункан выронил меч, а в следующую секунду бросился к Митосу — сначала потрясти того за плечи, чтобы убедиться, что к нему явился не призрак и не галлюцинация, а потом крепко обнять от избытка нахлынувших эмоций.  
— Эээ... МакЛауд, с тобой все в порядке? — выждав пару минут, Митос аккуратно выбрался из чересчур пылких объятий и уставился на Дункана уже не только с удивлением, а и с нескрываемой тревогой.  
— Со мной-то да, а с тобой?  
— А что со мной?  
— Мне только что звонил Доусон! И сказал, что в Сиэтле нашли твое обезглавленное тело!  
— Где?!  
— А кроме «где» у тебя других вопросов не возникает?!  
— Ну... — Митос смущенно потер подбородок. — Я, собственно, почему к тебе пришел. Со мной тут на днях нечто совершенно странное случилось — меня застрелили в Далласе, а через пару недель я очнулся на какой-то помойке в Лас-Вегасе. И мне это категорически не понравилось. Я поспешил добраться до запасного схрона с документами и деньгами и поскорее покинул страну. А вот теперь мне начинает казаться, что зря.  
— У тебя есть схроны с документами и деньгами? — удивился Дункан.  
— Это сейчас самое важное, да?  
Раздался звонок от прибывшего по вызову такси, и Дункан отвлекся, намереваясь отменить заказ, но Митос его остановил.  
— Ты собирался лететь? Куда?  
— Ну куда же еще? — проворчал Дункан. — В Сиэтл — выяснять, кто там тебя убил.  
— Как мило, — чуть ехидно улыбнулся Митос.  
— Но поскольку ты жив и здоров...  
— То остается вопрос, кого убили в Сиэтле, почему он на меня похож, где и почему я провел без сознания полмесяца и что вообще за чертовщина происходит.  
— Но ты же только прилетел во Францию. И сам обычно предпочитаешь оказаться подальше от неприятностей. Особенно странных и непонятных неприятностей.  
— Наличие трупа, настолько похожего на меня, что ошибся даже Джо — хороший повод изменить этой привычке, — возразил Митос и слегка неуверенно добавил: — К тому же после Лас-Вегаса я как-то странно себя чувствую. И мне это не нравится.  
— В каком смысле странно? — тут же встревожился Дункан.  
— Голова у меня все еще на плечах, — хмыкнул Митос, — а в остальном... Не знаю. Просто странно.

***

Им повезло; удалось купить билеты прямо до Сиэтла, правда, с часовой пересадкой в Нью-Йорке, и до него пришлось лететь первым классом — за счет Дункана, естественно, ибо из-за своего внезапного бегства Митос был несколько стеснен в средствах. Но Дункан был настолько рад тому, что Митос оказался жив, что эту радость не смогли испортить даже такие непредвиденные расходы. Напротив, прекрасное настроение не покинуло его и в самолете, и он азартно начал строить теории — одна бредовее другой.  
— А вдруг это был твой злобный двойник? — высказал Дункан очередное предположение.  
— Кто?  
— Ну тот, убитый в Сиэтле.  
Митос страдальчески закатил глаза.  
— Нет, я придумал, все еще хуже! Вдруг настоящего Митоса убили в Сиэтле, а ты — его злобный двойник?  
— Дункан, тебе заняться нечем? Смотри фильм. Или спи.  
— Нет, но ты только представь себе: за те две недели, которые ты не помнишь...  
— С чего ты взял, что я их не помню?  
— Ты сам сказал.  
— Я сказал, что был без сознания.  
— Как именно тебя убили в Далласе? — уточнил Дункан.  
— Застрелили, — коротко ответил Митос.  
— Кто?  
— Не знаю. Какие-то уличные грабители или банда. Они подъехали на минивэне и выпустили по мне пару очередей.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что после такой смерти ты не мог проваляться в отключке две недели?  
Митос нехотя кивнул.  
— Так что на самом деле ты не знаешь: был ли ты без сознания или просто не помнишь, что тогда произошло, — дотошно продолжил Дункан.  
— Допустим, — согласился Митос.  
— И если за это время с тобой что-то произошло... Скажем, ты с чем-то столкнулся, что разделило тебя на светлую и темную половину...  
— Ду-ункан, — простонал Митос. — Как насчет более реалистичных версий? Например, взяли похожего на меня человека и сделали ему пластическую операцию.  
— Зачем?  
— «Зачем?» — переспросил Митос. — Моя версия дает хотя бы нормальный ответ на вопрос «как». А твоя вообще порождает одни новые вопросы.  
— Зато она красивая. И мистическая, — Дункан скорчил показательно зверское выражение лица.  
Митос тяжело вздохнул:  
— Поверь, если бы к тебе на баржу пришел мой злобный двойник, ты бы тут сейчас не сидел. И вообще, если хоть на мгновение поверить в твою бредовую идею существования такого двойника — я бы сам кому угодно очень щедро заплатил за его обезглавливание.  
От слов Митоса Дункану неожиданно стало неуютно даже в мягком и удобном кресле первого класса. Действительно, если предположить, что известный ему Митос — это условно-доброе воплощение, то страшно подумать, каким будет злое.  
— И вообще, зря мы не позвонили Джо, — досадливо заметил он, устраиваясь поудобнее, чтобы все-таки вздремнуть.  
— Сам вспомнил об этом уже в самолете.  
— Можно из Нью-Йорка позвонить.  
— И сказать, что я жив и мы вместе летим в Сиэтл? — скептически уточнил Митос. — Вообще-то у Джо возраст и сердце.  
— А лучше будет просто явиться к нему живьем?  
— Ты пойдешь первым, подготовишь его к этой новости, а потом уже я зайду.  
Дункан в ответ пробурчал что-то невнятное, но крайне неодобрительное и отвернулся к иллюминатору.

***

— Джо, может, лучше присядешь? Я хочу тебе кое-что сообщить.  
— Мак, у меня для тебя тоже новость. — Джо выглядел нервным, встрепанным, но неожиданно взбудораженным и слегка виноватым. — Ты только не волнуйся.  
— Мне-то что станется? — удивился Дункан. — Я вообще-то как бы бессмертный. И умереть от сердечного приступа мне в любом случае не грозит. А вот о тебе я переживаю.  
— Не стоит, — отмахнулся Джо. — Были бы у меня нервы — давно бы сгорел с такой работой. Говори, что ты там боишься сказать?  
— Сначала ты.  
— Нет, ты.  
Дункан скривился, Джо скептически покачал головой. До обоих дошло, что ведут они себя довольно глупо.  
— Митос жив! — получилось у них почти хором.  
Оба ошарашенно уставились друг на друга, потом оба же рассмеялись.  
— Так ты уже знаешь, — с облегчением выдохнул Джо, — а я переживал, что невольно обманул тебя, да еще и по такому поводу.  
— А ты откуда знаешь, что Митос жив? — уточнил Дункан.  
— Так он пришел ко мне пару часов назад, — ответил Джо. — Кстати, а ты как узнал?  
Дункан удивленно и настороженно уставился на Джо Доусона:  
— В каком смысле, пришел к тебе?  
— В прямом, — пожал плечами Джо. — Вернее, сначала позвонил — мой номер у него есть, а потом узнал, где я остановился, и приехал сюда. — Митос, можешь зайти, — громко окликнул он.  
Почти одновременно открылась и входная дверь, за которой ждал прилетевший вместе с Дунканом Митос, и одна из дверей, ведущих вглубь квартиры. И в комнату с двух сторон зашли... два Митоса.  
Два совершенно одинаковых Митоса.  
Вернее, Митос из подъезда был в рубашке и длинном плаще, а Митос из квартиры — в свитере, но в остальном же они были неотличимы. Даже джинсы и ботинки на первый взгляд казались совершенно одинаковыми, хотя на самом деле они были просто очень похожи.  
Повисла неловкая и ошеломленная тишина.  
Во время разговора с Доусоном Дункан расхаживал вокруг стола и случайно остановился на очень выигрышной позиции, с которой сейчас мог видеть лица всех троих. Джо был просто шокирован, как, собственно, и сам Дункан. Но тот дурацкий треп в самолете неожиданно оказался полезен тем, что нечаянно заронил в голову Дункана идею о существовании нескольких Митосов — хотя бы в рамках бредовой шутки. И сейчас именно Дункан первым справился с удивлением и получил короткую возможность понаблюдать за остальными. Прилетевший с ним Митос был совершенно ошарашен фактом наличия второго себя. Но другой Митос, хотя тоже сильно удивился, но на его лице явно читалась весьма знакомая Дункану гримаса типа «надо же, какая досада, а мы вас тут совсем не ждали». А вот именно ошеломления человека, который впервые в жизни видит собственную копию, в его взгляде не было ни капли.  
И это заметил не только Дункан. Мгновение спустя безграничное удивление первого Митоса сменилось крайней подозрительностью, которая тут же отразилась на лице второго, словно в чуть запаздывающем зеркале.  
— Отойдем, поговорим? — предложил второй Митос. Первый коротко кивнул.  
— Эй, вы там не убивать друг друга собрались? — встревожился Дункан.  
Оба Митоса пронзили его крайне недобрыми взглядами. И первый, «его» Митос нехотя ответил:  
— Не думаю.  
И пока Дункан и Джо продолжали растерянно на них пялиться, оба Митоса дружно ушли на кухню.  
— Что это было? — Джо медленно ткнул пальцем в сторону закрывшейся за Митосами двери.  
— Хотел бы я знать, — Дункан недоумевающе посмотрел на Джо.

***

Митосы отсутствовали больше часа. За это время Дункан пять раз подходил к двери и дергал за ручку, но она оставалась заперта. Впрочем, звуков боя, как и каких-либо других, из-за нее не доносилось.  
А Джо перенял эстафету построения теорий, откуда могло взяться два Митоса, вернее, даже три, если считать, что лежащий в морге у Наблюдателей — еще один Митос, а не просто похожий человек. То немногое, что Дункан узнал от «своего» Митоса, он рассказал Доусону. Сам же Джо мог поделиться еще меньшим. Пришедший к нему Митос выдал примерно такую же историю, как и Митос, появившийся на барже в Париже, с одной лишь разницей, что тот очнулся не на помойке Лас-Вегаса, а в канаве Лос-Анджелеса. Хотя теперь обе истории казались крайне фальшивыми и подозрительными.  
Наконец Митосы вернулись. Оба хмурые, озадаченные и напряженные.  
— До убийства в Далласе мы оба помним одно и то же, — мрачно заявил первый, присаживаясь на краешек стола.  
— По событиям хоть годичной, хоть столетней, хоть тысячелетней давности, — уныло уточнил второй.  
— То есть мы не смогли определить, кто из нас настоящий, а кто — нет, — грустно закончил первый.  
Вопрос, а есть ли среди них вообще настоящий, так и повис невысказанным. Ни Джо, ни Дункан не решились его задать. А оба Митоса, похоже, уже задавали — как минимум друг другу или каждый сам себе, но ответа так и не нашли.  
— И вы оба действительно ничего не помните о том, что с вами происходило между Далласом и Лас-Вегасом или Лос-Анджелесом? — спросил Дункан.  
— Я — нет, — ответил первый Митос, недобро покосившись на своего внезапно обретенного близнеца, — а вот он...  
— А я соврал, — развел руками тот.  
Джо нахмурился и покачал головой, а Дункан заинтересованно подался вперед.  
— Рассказывай уже, — подтолкнул собрата первый из Митосов.  
Второй на него недовольно покосился, но все же нехотя заговорил.  
— Очнулся я отнюдь не в канаве, как сказал Джо, а в какой-то лаборатории. Сначала я вообще не понял, что происходит, кроме того, что мне это совершенно не нравится. Потом было такое чувство, будто меня ударило молнией. Причем неоднократно. В некотором смысле это походило на ощущения во время Передачи, но словно наоборот — будто сила не вливается, а выходит из меня. А потом я понял, что нас уже двое, — и пояснил для недоумевающих Дункана и Джо: — Я и еще один я. Тут происходящее нам перестало нравиться категорически, и мы попытались сбежать. Нас хотели остановить, но у них это не получилось. Вырвавшись из лаборатории, мы увидели, что она находилась в специально оборудованном трейлере, а рядом стоял точно такой же — и там тоже хватало вооруженного народа. В процессе возникшей перестрелки кто-то попал в бензобак одного из трейлеров — он взорвался, от взрыва загорелся и парой минут позже на воздух взлетел и второй. Мне повезло — я всего лишь сильно обгорел, а второму во время одного из взрывов выбитым стеклом снесло голову. Из нападавших на нас людей не выжил никто. Трейлеры стояли на пустыре в нескольких десятках миль от Лос-Анджелеса. Когда я пришел в себя после смерти — отправился в город. Дальше вы все знаете.  
И пока Джо с Дунканом переваривали эту историю, первый Митос, уже слышавший ее чуть раньше, поделился своими выводами:  
— А я наконец-то понял, что за странное чувство преследует меня последние пару дней.  
— Какое? — вскинулся Дункан.  
— Ты помнишь ощущение переполняющей тебя энергии, которое сохраняется первые дни после Передачи, особенно после победы над очень сильным противником? — вместо ответа спросил он у Дункана. Тот кивнул, и Митос продолжил: — А потом ты привыкаешь к этому новому уровню и перестаешь его замечать. А сейчас меня словно откатило на много-много боев назад. И это весьма неприятно.  
— И во сколько раз ты чувствуешь себя слабее? — осторожно уточнил Дункан.  
— В два-три, может быть, в четыре раза. Мне сложно сказать наверняка, — пожал плечами Митос.  
— А ты? — Дункан повернулся ко второму.  
— Не знаю, — ответил тот. — Но явно больше.  
— Более сильным? Или в большее количество раз слабым? — дотошно уточнил Дункан.  
— Второе!  
— То есть вы хотите сказать, что кто-то изобрел способ... эээ... «обратной передачи», которая располовинивает силы бессмертного и разделяет его на двух совершенно одинаковых людей? — озадаченно и неверяще уточнил Джо.  
Он понял, куда клонит Митос, задавая Дункану свои наводящие вопросы, но эта версия казалась излишне фантастичной. Митосы лишь дружно и мрачно кивнули.  
— Ладно, оставим вопрос «как», но зачем это кому-либо? — после краткого раздумья уточнил Джо.  
Все бессмертные дружно задумались.  
— Дарий! — неожиданно для всех воскликнул Дункан.  
— Что Дарий? — встрепенулся первый Митос.  
— Светлая передача, под которую он попал, — не очень понятно пояснил Дункан и спросил, одновременно обращаясь и к Митосам, и к Джо: — Насколько вообще распространен эффект, что часть личности проигравшего бессмертного передается победителю?  
Все трое задумались. Ответил второй Митос:  
— Если проигравший был многократно сильнее и речь именно о каком-то ограниченном влиянии, а не о столь глобальном, как «светлая» или «темная» передача, то довольно часто. Другой вопрос, что подобные исходы сражений весьма редки.  
— А если речь идет о бессмертном-новичке, который, скажем, не разменял еще и первого десятилетия своей новой жизни? — продолжил допытываться Дункан.  
— То для него такой риск гораздо выше, — Джо, похоже, догадался, куда клонит МакЛауд. — История знает мало примеров, когда столь юные бессмертные побеждали проживших века противников, но каждая такая победа меняла их довольно существенно. И в победителе потом проявлялись определенные черты характера проигравшего.  
— Итого получается, что если у нас есть бессмертный новичок-ученый, такой фокус позволит ему убивать и поглощать силу древних и сильных бессмертных, не рискуя при этом подцепить часть их личности или попасть под «светлую» или «темную» передачу, — резюмировал первый Митос.  
— А что бы ему просто не убивать всех подряд, начиная с более слабых и плавно переходя на тех, кто сильнее? — проворчал Дункан. — Раз уж он все равно правила дуэлей игнорирует? И, кстати говоря, куда смотрят Наблюдатели?  
— Вообще-то у нас за последние полгода как раз пропало несколько бессмертных в возрасте от тысячи лет и старше, — Джо смущенно потер ухо. — Но один изчез в Канаде, один — в Мексике, а еще один — в Перу. Мы не связывали эти случаи. А вот если бы он действовал, как предлагает Дункан, и бесследно пропали бы не трое, а несколько десятков бессмертных — мы бы уже давно забили тревогу и все силы бросили на расследование этих случаев.  
— А что случилось с Наблюдателями пропавших? — спросил второй Митос.  
— Одного накануне избили хулиганы, второго задержала полиция, а третьего сбила машина, — ответил Джо.  
— Значит, о Наблюдателях он знает, — сделал вывод первый Митос. — Так что его собственный Наблюдатель, скорее всего, с ним в сговоре. Или у него есть какие-то другие личные выходы на Наблюдателей.  
— Кто — он? — тут же вклинился Дункан.  
— Наш неведомый злодей, — мрачно хмыкнул второй Митос.  
— Я одного не понимаю, почему раньше полиция не находила множество одинаковых обезглавленных трупов пропавших бессмертных? — спросил Джо. — Ведь если Наблюдатели их не убирали...  
— Раньше лучше прятал? — предположил Дункан.  
— Или полиция хуже искала? — присоединился первый Митос.  
— Или для этого он и колесит между городами, чтобы даже если какой труп и всплывет — его не связали с остальными? — продолжил его мысль второй Митос.  
— Ну да, — немного рассеянно кивнул Джо, — с полицией Штатов у нас наиболее тесные связи. Это здесь мы узнаем о каждом обезглавленном, в других странах такого плотного сотрудничества у нас нет.  
— А вот об этом нюансе он может и не знать, — подхватил первый Митос. — Это ведь не всем Наблюдателям известно? Я, например, не знал.  
— Да, так сложилось уже после твоего ухода, — кивнул Джо. — И ты прав, знают об этом отнюдь не все.  
В этот момент его телефон зазвонил, Джо ответил, выслушал короткое сообщение, пообещал вскорости приехать и передал остальным свежую новость:  
— Нашли еще один обезглавленный труп Адама Пирсона, то есть твой, вернее, ваш, — Джо кивнул в сторону обоих Митосов. — На этот раз в Сакраменто.  
— Это уже полное черт-те что! — возмутился первый Митос.  
— Да он издевается! — поддержал его второй.  
Дункан с Джо лишь сочувственно переглянулись.  
— Меня ждут в Сакраменто, — сказал Джо. — Вы со мной?  
Пока он собирал вещи, первый Митос открыл карту на его ноутбуке и занялся рисованием ломаных маршрутов на западном побережье, неразборчиво ругаясь себе под нос.  
— Какой-то бред получается! — наконец громко возмутился он и пояснил остальным: — По временной шкале получается, что наш таинственный злоумышленник сначала выбросил меня в Лас-Вегасе, потом смотался в Сиэтл, обезглавил там еще одного меня и быстренько вернулся в Лос-Анджелес, где от него сбежали еще два моих «я», один из которых погиб во время побега.  
Второй Митос недовольно покосился на это присвоение всех остальных Митосов, включая его самого, но смолчал. В конце концов, он сам согласился, что, скорее всего, он — результат более позднего парного деления изначального Митоса.  
— А я бы искал нашего злодея где-то в районе Солт-Лейк-Сити, — задумчиво изрек он, разглядывая карту из-за плеча первого Митоса.  
— Почему? — удивился Джо.  
— Или даже Денвера, — игнорируя вопрос, продолжил он. — Мне так кажется логичным. Из этих вот графиков.  
Трое остальных дружно уткнулись носами в исчерканную первым Митосом карту, но никакой логичности в ней по-прежнему не заметили. Но, тем не менее, идея оказалась заразительной. Возможно, именно из-за своей бредовости. В результате Джо отправился к ожидающим его Наблюдателям в Сакраменто, а горец с парой Митосов полетел в Солт-Лейк-Сити.

***

— Удачная была идея на счет шоу двойников.  
— В близнецов с разными фамилиями они бы поверили не так легко.  
— Надо было вообще лететь разными рейсами.  
— Надо, но кое-то оказался решительно против, — оба Митоса крайне неодобрительно покосились на сидящего на заднем сидении Дункана.  
Дункан медленно, но неотвратимо приходил к мысли, что два Митоса — это очень-очень много. Ровно в два раза больше, чем надо. А вот сами Митосы прекрасно сработались, даже можно сказать, спелись. Подхватывали мысли друг друга не то что с полуслова — вообще без слов, с полувзгляда. Вот Дункан решительно не понимал, как идею взять в аренду вертолет и облететь пригороды, высматривая знакомые фургоны, можно уложить во фразу «А давай...» и короткий взмах рукой. Но, тем не менее, Митосам это удавалось. Хотя если иметь несколько тысяч лет общей памяти, возможно, это и окажется естественным.  
А потом они все-таки уговорили его разделиться. Ведь три вертолета — это в три раза быстрее и эффективнее. И оказались правы. Грузовики нашлись в горном каньоне в нескольких десятках миль к востоку от Солт-Лейк-Сити, строго говоря, именно в сторону Денвера. Так что второй Митос оказался совершенно прав в своей догадке, хотя Дункан по-прежнему не понимал, как ему это удалось.  
Позвонивший из Сакраменто Джо сообщил, что свежий труп оказался в непригодном для визуального опознания состоянии, а анализ ДНК будет готов лишь к вечеру. За это время Джо успел проверить данные всех недавно ставших бессмертными, но ни один из них не подходил под известные о злодее факты. Тем более, из виду своих Наблюдателей они не пропадали. А вот проверив анкеты самих Наблюдателей, Джо нашел любопытное: у одного из них, Терри Крайтона, недавно трагически погиб старший брат Джеффри — доктор естественных наук, работавший в сфере биотехнологий. А сам Терри вскорости после смерти брата решил уйти из Наблюдателей и, какое совпадение, судя по данным таможенных служб (с которых у Наблюдателей тоже были свои контакты) — посещал Канаду, Мексику и Перу как раз в то время, когда там бесследно пропадали бессмертные.  
И все бы это было прекрасно и замечательно, если бы не одно небольшое «но». Фургоны в каньоне нашел именно второй Митос, Джо в это время все еще ожидал посадки в аэропорту Сакраменто, вертолет Дункана как раз возвращался на дозаправку, а вертолет первого Митоса проверял южные окрестности города.  
И хотя нашедший цель Митос клятвенно обещал до прибытия остальных ничего не предпринимать, Дункан почему-то ему не верил. И, судя по встревоженному звонку первого Митоса, не он один.  
— Он не будет ждать. Я бы не стал, — уверенно заявил Митос по телефону.  
Дункан покосился на своего пилота (в отличие от Митосов, он вертолет водить не умел, и пришлось не только брать машину в аренду, но и нанимать пилота) и приглушенно спросил в трубку:  
— И что бы ты сделал?  
Митос замолчал, и какое-то время Дункан слышал в трубке лишь шум второго вертолета.  
— С братцами Крайтонами или с другими Митосами, которые могут там найтись? — наконец уточнил он.  
Теперь замолчал уже Дункан. Раньше ему как-то вообще не приходило в голову задуматься, а что же будет дальше с избытком Митосов? А теперь от этой мысли стало очень неуютно. Допустим, они разберутся с Крайтонами — так или иначе. И в итоге останется как минимум двое, а то и больше Митосов. И если все их догадки верны, то каждый из этих Митосов — результат разделения настоящего Митоса сначала на две, потом на четыре, потом на... Дункан понятия не имел, как далеко успели зайти Крайтоны, сколько Митосов у них получилось и скольких они уже убили. Ведь совершенно не факт, что те два найденных трупа были единственными.  
Митос, видимо, устал ждать ответа от надолго замолчавшего Дункана и продолжил сам:  
— Сейчас я сильнее его, и намного. И мы оба это знаем. Но если он убьет и Джеффри Крайтона, и оставшихся там... нас, то это может измениться.  
— Если ты считаешь, что ты... эээ... половинка или четвертинка настоящего Митоса, — это звучало совершенно по-идиотски, но Дункан понятия не имел, как сформулировать эту мысль иначе, — то кто он тогда? Одна восьмая? Одна шестнадцатая?  
— Одна восьмая? — Митос рассмеялся. — Интересный термин. Но, пожалуй, он хорошо отражает сложившуюся ситуацию. Да, мне бы хотелось думать, что я как минимум половина, но я не уверен в этом. Он же — не более чем одна шестнадцатая. Возможно, менее.  
— А если он... — Дункан покосился на странно поглядывающего на него после предыдущей фразы пилота и вместо «убьет всех» сформулировал иначе: — Соберет все остальные части Митоса плюс накопленную силу самого Крайтона?  
— Что касается опыта, навыков и личных качеств, то мы абсолютно равны. И у нас складывается такая уникальная ситуация, когда все решит только разница в силе. Но ты-то чего переживаешь? Кто бы из нас ни победил, он все равно будет Митосом, тем самым, которого ты знаешь и с которым дружишь. Это мне и ему несколько не все равно, кому из нас жить, а кому умереть.  
— Говорил же я, не надо было разделяться, — досадливо крякнул Дункан.  
— Ты был прав, — коротко согласился Митос. — Но этого уже не изменить.  
— Я буду там быстрее тебя и постараюсь его остановить.  
— Болеешь за меня? — хмыкнул Митос. — Это приятно. Но глупо.  
— За вас обоих! Или троих! Или сколько вас там!  
— Дункан, ты неизлечимый оптимист, — с этими словами Митос отключился.

***

Пилот высадил Дункана на ближайшем гребне холма и поспешил убраться подальше и от этого странного типа, и от места, куда они прилетели. Дункан подозревал, что пилот может еще и в полицию обратиться. С другой стороны, ну в чем он может его обвинить? В подозрительных разговорах? В поиске неизвестного кого и чего? Так ни то, ни то — не преступление.  
Спускаться с холма пришлось пешком, и пока Дункан добрался до дна каньона и стоящих там трейлеров, уже начало темнеть. На первый взгляд выглядело все так, будто второй Митос сдержал обещание и дожидается остальных.  
Не успел Дункан вздохнуть с облегчением, как, пробираясь по кустам, налетел на нечто, в первое мгновение показавшееся ему футбольным мячом, а спустя секунду он осознал, что это голова.  
Голова Митоса.  
Дункан застыл, словно прибитый к земле. Да, он помнил, что Митосов сейчас много, минимум один еще только вылетает из Солт-Лейк-Сити после дозаправки вертолета. И что это в любом случае еще не все, не конец.  
Но сейчас он смотрел и не мог отвести взгляда от восково-бледного, слегка заляпанного кровью и куда больше — грязью, такого знакомого и совершенно мертвого лица с открытыми выцветшими глазами и вывалившимся языком — и ему было плохо до дурноты.  
С неимоверным усилием отведя взгляд, он заставил себя двинуться дальше. Еще неизвестно, что это за Митос. Может быть, один из пленников братьев Крайтон. Спустя несколько шагов он наткнулся на безголовое тело. Оно было совершенно обнажено и, не считая отсутствующей головы, не имело ни царапины. Это внушало оптимизм.  
Дункан не представлял себе способа, каким можно убить Митоса, чтобы он не сопротивлялся. Разве что во сне или в бессознательном состоянии. А их «второй» Митос явно не собирался ни спать, ни терять сознание. Так что почти наверняка это один из пленников. Но насколько же подло! Убивать других бессмертных во сне! Да как до такого только можно было додуматься?!  
Со стороны крайнего трейлера послышался грохот и звуки выстрелов. Дункан бросился туда, почти сразу же ощутив присутствие другого бессмертного или бессмертных. И, лишь подбежав к трейлерам, он понял, насколько обманчивой была тишина. Дункан невольно подумал, что его дурацкая шутка насчет злобного двойника была не такой уж дурацкой. Или прибывший сюда первым Митос тоже нашел голову и тело в кустах. Дункан понятия не имел, как бы сам отреагировал, наступив и вдоволь налюбовавшись на собственный труп, но имел все основания полагать, что реакция Митоса могла быть еще хуже.  
В боку второго трейлера зияла огромная рваная дыра, а пространство между машинами были усеяно изувеченными трупами людей. Большинство из них все еще сжимали в руках оружие, часть была безоружна и одета в комбинезоны, слегка напоминающие униформу врачей. Но выживших не было. Многих после первого ранения потом еще и добивали. В основном сворачиванием шеи. У некоторых было вырвано горло, у других, кому не повезло упасть рядом с камнем или с одной из машин — в кровавое месиво разбита голова.  
Дункан сжал кулаки. Митос не имел права так поступать! В любом случае, неважно, что он тут увидел или что пережил в лаборатории перед собственным побегом. Он не должен был устраивать такую бойню! Все эти люди... они же просто исполнители. Наемные сотрудники... Он не должен был!  
Дункан рывком открыл заднюю дверь первого трейлера и, обнажив меч, вбежал внутрь. Там его встретил острый запах свежий крови — почти незаметный на открытом воздухе, в замкнутом пространстве он буквально сшибал с ног. И снова трупы и скользкий от крови пол. Здесь убивали уже мечом. Дункан запоздало вспомнил, что у второго Митоса меча при себе не было. Первый-то одолжил один из запасных клинков самого Дункана. У Джо, разумеется, никаких мечей с собой не было, а везти в Сиэтл третий клинок просто так на всякий случай никто из них даже не подумал. Значит, оружием второй Митос разжился уже на месте.  
Пройдя несколько внутренних дверей, Дункан наконец добрался до последней комнаты — основной лаборатории. Она тоже была разгромлена, но чуть меньше, чем остальная часть трейлера. У дальней стены стоял бледный, растрепанный, чуть полноватый мужчина средних лет, держа перед собой бессознательного обнаженного Митоса с приставленным к его шее мечом. У входа стоял их второй Митос с окровавленным оружием. Он быстро глянул через плечо на вошедшего Дункана и коротко пояснил:  
— Это Джеффри Крайтон и последний из нас. Эта скотина накачивала нас цианистым калием, поддерживая в состоянии непрерывного умирания, а потом убивала, так и не давая прийти в себя. Но он не учел, что к цианистому калию со временем привыкаешь. Хотя уже после моего побега исправил эту недоработку и начал постепенно увеличивать дозу.  
— Ты не должен был убивать всех тех людей, — глухо сказал Дункан.  
Митос удивленно взглянул на него, потом нахмурился, словно что-то вспомнив, и нехотя пояснил:  
— Во-первых, они знали о бессмертных, во-вторых, все они соучастники моих убийств — других Митосов, в-третьих...  
— Все равно, они — люди, — жестко перебил его горец.  
— Дункан, ты прекрасно знаешь, что во времена Всадников я убил в сотни, в тысячи раз больше людей, но тебя это не смущало.  
— Напротив, — возразил Дункан. — Очень даже смущало. Но я знал, что ты изменился. А теперь ты поступаешь так же.  
Митос досадливо передернул плечами:  
— Потом разберемся. Если захочешь, можем и в бою. А пока, если ты не против, я убью эту подлую тварь.  
— Погоди, у меня к нему один вопрос.  
Митос удивленно посмотрел на Дункана, но кивнул. А Дункан обратился к Джеффри:  
— Как Митос... один из Митосов оказался на свалке в Лас-Вегасе? — для Дункана очень важно было узнать, врал ли ему первый Митос или все-таки нет.  
— На какой свалке? — сначала не понял Крайтон, а потом нервно рассмеялся. — Ааа, это... Я скажу, если ты пообещаешь отпустить меня. Если поклянешься!  
— Обещаю, — легко согласился Дункан.  
Митос нахмурился. Джеффри Крайтон недоверчиво перевел взгляд с одного на другого, но потом, видимо, решил, что терять ему все равно уже нечего, и ответил:  
— Это был результат первого деления. Прибор для определения уровня силы зашкалило — и на получившейся паре, и когда я поделил одного из них еще на две половины — тоже. А у меня всего четыре трейлера с лабораториями. Было! Пока вот эта гадина, — он гневно взглянул на стоящего перед ним Митоса, — не взорвала две из них. Но это случилось уже после. А тогда, в начале, даже после третьего деления я получил четыре части этого бессмертного — и прибор зашкаливало на каждой из них: и на половине, и на четвертине, и даже на обоих восьмирушках. А чтобы продолжать дальше делить одну из частей, мне был нужен свободный трейлер. Жаль было убивать такой уникальный экземпляр, поэтому я просто выбросил результат первого деления, надеясь вернуться за ним после того, как съем все его остальные части и у меня будут свободные трейлеры для повторной серии делений.  
— Съешь?! — Дункан чуть не поперхнулся воздухом.  
— Ну, или поглощу, какая разница, как называть? Тем более, уже на следующей итерации одна шестнадцатая оказалась наконец-то хотя бы измерима по своей силе. Правда, не очень съедобна. Но еще одна итерация, и все прошло хорошо — я наконец-то смог отрубить ему голову и забрать его силу. И если бы следующая свежеподеленная пара не устроила побег...  
— Так, хватит, — перебил его Митос. — Я достаточно наслушался этого психа, который смотрит на меня, как на сытную еду. А ты, Дункан, уже понял, что хотя бы один из нас тебе не врал. Доволен? Можно его добить?  
— Стойте! Я убью его! — Джеффри вжал лезвие в шею бессознательного Митоса, по коже потекла тонкая струйка крови.  
— Убивай! — оскалился Митос. — Мне плевать!  
Он двинулся к Крайтону, но Дункан сделал шаг ему наперерез.  
— Я обещал, что отпущу его.  
— Что? — Митос остановился. — Дункан, ты серьезно?  
Джеффри нервно захихикал.  
— Да, серьезно, — веско ответил Дункан. — Кстати, а где его брат? Ты его тоже убил?  
— Тоже, — Митос с вызовом посмотрел на него. — И что?  
— Парни, вы тут разбирайтесь, а я пошел, — Крайтон, не отпуская бессознательного Митоса, начал бочком протискиваться к выходу, но второй Митос преградил ему дорогу, а Дункан встал между ними.  
И именно в этот момент висящий в руках Крайтона Митос пришел в себя, голыми руками рванул меч вперед и вниз — глубоко царапая себе горло и пронзая грудную клетку. От удивления Крайтон выпустил рукоять из рук и в следующее мгновение оказался проткнут — сразу же завладев мечом, Митос с силой вонзил его еще глубже в себя — настолько, что достал и прячущегося за своей спиной Крайтона.  
Секундного замешательства Дункана хватило, чтобы второй Митос стремительным прыжком оказался за спиной у падающей на пол пары, насаженной на один меч.  
— Не смей! — рявкнул Дункан, бросаясь вперед и зная, что не успеет.  
Один удар, один проблеск меча, и две снесенные головы раскатились в разные стороны, словно даже в посмертии не желая иметь друг с другом ничего общего. Воздух кольнуло первым разрядом приближающейся Передачи.  
— Тебе лучше отойти, — негромко заметил Митос, опускаясь на пол рядом с трупами.  
Дункан досадливо саданул рукой по ближайшей стене и выскочил из трейлера. Когда полыхание молний утихло и Передача закончилась, он вернулся. Второй Митос, склонив голову на грудь, сидел там же, где горец его и оставил — рядом с трупами еще одного Митоса и Крайтона.  
— Вставай! — Дункан потряс его за плечо, но тот никак не отреагировал.  
— Ты будешь драться со мной, или я снесу тебе голову прямо здесь!  
Это подействовало. Митос поднял голову и, прищурившись, посмотрел на Дункана.  
— Если ты меня сейчас убьешь, большая часть Митоса навсегда останется в тебе. И он не сможет стать таким, каким был раньше. Разве что ему для этого придется убить и тебя тоже. Так что лучше позволь нам разобраться самим.  
— Еще чего! Чтобы ты убил и его тоже?! Не позволю! Я сказал, вставай! — Дункан еще раз тряхнул Митоса, а потом просто волоком потащил его за собой, оскальзываясь на липком полу и сдавленно чертыхаясь.  
— Ты меч не взял, — неожиданно заметил Митос.  
— Что? — удивился Дункан и посмотрел на собственный меч, который так и не выпустил из руки.  
— Второй меч, — терпеливо пояснил Митос. — Или ты меня на улице собираешься просто убивать, без честного поединка?  
Дункан выругался, толкнул Митоса на пол и вернулся в лабораторию искать хотя бы один из двух брошенных там клинков. Тащить потом и Митоса, и оба меча в одной руке оказалось еще тяжелее.  
Но зато на свежем воздухе — относительно свежем, обильно удобренное трупами пространство между трейлерами воняло уже вполне отчетливо — Митос вышел из своей странной апатии, в которой пребывал после убийства Крайтона, взял в руки второй меч и даже изобразил нечто более-менее похожее на боевую стойку.  
Более ждать Дункан не собирался. Последний из Митосов и так уже сильно опаздывал и мог появиться с минуты на минуту, а Дункан хотел все закончить до его прилета. Он не допустит, чтобы это чудовище стало частью его друга. А тем более, чтобы убило его и осталось единственным Митосом.  
За их спинами раздался выстрел. Дункан прикоснулся к груди и, глядя на окровавленную ладонь, с ужасом понял, что стреляли в него, и замертво упал в траву.

***

— Я думал, ты выстрелишь в меня, — Митос напряженно всматривался в сгустившуюся между деревьями тьму.  
— А смысл?  
Второй, вернее, «первый» — по классификации Дункана, Митос вышел на свет.  
— Действительно, — хмыкнул стоящий перед трейлерами.  
— Притворяться настолько же бессмысленно, — заметил его визави.  
Второй Митос тяжело вздохнул.  
— Да знаю я, — с этими словами он выронил меч и тяжело опустился на траву.  
Он мог дурачить кого угодно, и чаще всего успешно, но только не самого себя. Единственный человек, который мог безошибочно определить, что он едва держится на ногах, когда он всеми силами старается этого не показать — был он сам. А сейчас именно его второй «я» подходил к нему с обнаженным мечом.  
— Ты так умаялся, вырезая наших похитителей? — спросил подошедший. — Или тебя Дункан успел умотать?  
— Нет, — сидящий на земле покачал головой. — Убивать самого себя оказалось неожиданно тяжело. И неприятно.  
— Но ты все равно убил?  
Он кивнул. Первый Митос криво ухмыльнулся, занося над ним меч. Сидящий на земле Митос повернул голову и посмотрел ему в глаза:  
— У меня не было выбора. Крайтон что-то замышлял — я не успел понять, что. А Дункан не кстати вмешался и хотел меня остановить. Это был единственный шанс быстро все закончить и не дать Крайтону осуществить задуманное.  
Первый Митос недоверчиво посмотрел на него, но не спешил завершать замах и наносить удар. Второй пожал плечами:  
— Можешь не верить, мне все равно.  
Пару минут оба не шевелились, и, казалось, даже не дышали, а потом первый грустно улыбнулся и медленно опустил клинок.  
— Да уж, Дункан умеет приходить не вовремя. Этого у него не отнимешь. Когда ты сюда добрался, из пленников в живых оставался только один из нас?  
— Один, — подтвердил второй Митос, — еще одного Крайтон убил как раз перед моим приходом. Я видел молнии.  
Митосы снова ненадолго замолчали, а потом первый со вздохом сказал:  
— Уходи, а то Дункан скоро очнется и опять попытается тебя убить. Такое количество лично увиденных трупов он не сможет ни простить, ни забыть.  
Второй удивленно вскинулся и недоверчиво уставился на первого:  
— Вот как? И ты не хочешь вернуть себе всю свою силу?  
— Возможность поговорить с самим собой тебе не кажется ценнее силы? — устало спросил первый.  
Второй только согласно хмыкнул, с трудом поднялся на ноги, но довольно резво направился к деревьям и быстро скрылся из виду. Вскорости раздался звук взлетающего вертолета. Оставшийся у трейлеров Митос присел на траву возле им же застреленного Дункана.

***

— Почему? — Дункан мрачно смотрел на темный силуэт Митоса, обрисованный алым маревом от догорающих на дне каньона трейлеров.  
Митос пожал плечами.  
— Ты не поймешь.  
— То, что я знаю и понимаю: он — убийца, вырезавший несколько десятков человек. А ты дал ему уйти.  
— Я — точно такой же убийца, — негромко ответил Митос. — Но первым здесь оказался он, а не я. Поэтому на моих руках нет свежей крови, а на его — есть. Вот и вся разница.  
— Не вся! — Дункан упрямо мотнул головой.  
— Ты же ведь нас даже не различаешь, — грустно улыбнулся Митос. — Мы поменялись одеждой еще на кухне у Джо. И ни один из вас не заметил этой подмены. А ты продолжил считать меня «своим» Митосом — тем, кто пришел к тебе на баржу в Париже.  
— Погоди, так ты — не он?! Не тот, кого Крайтон выбросил в Вегасе, а тот, что сбежал из лаборатории под Сан-Франциско?  
— Он, он, — вздохнул Митос. — Мы потом обратно поменялись — когда разделились и искали эти трейлеры на разных вертолетах. Ты ведь и различал нас только по свитеру и рубашке.  
— Ну и зачем? — возмущенно выдохнул Дункан. — Чтобы мне голову поморочить?  
Митос обернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Захотелось проверить. Знаешь ли, нам было очень интересно, отличаемся ли мы чем-то друг от друга или нет.  
— А мы с Джо, значит, в виде лакмусовой бумажки для вас были, да?  
— Извини. Обидеть этим я не хотел. Мы не хотели.  
Дункан возмущенно фыркнул и встал рядом.  
— И зачем ты мне рассказывал тогда по телефону, что он непременно тебя убьет, если соберет силу всех остальных ваших частей? Тоже что-то проверял?  
— А забавно сложилось, — Митос улыбнулся. — В итоге и во мне, и в нем оказалось ровно по половине от разделенного Митоса. Кто знает, что бы вышло, сложись все иначе.  
— И что теперь? Вас так и будет двое?  
Митос пожал плечами.  
— Возможно. А возможно, его кто-нибудь убьет. И тогда я приду за забравшим его голову. Или наоборот.  
— Он — убийца! А ты его отпустил! — Дункан упрямо тряхнул головой.  
— Мало ли убийц ходит по этому миру, не гоняться же за каждым.  
— Он — не каждый. У него твое лицо и твоя память.  
— Ты с ним больше не встретишься. Я обещаю, — Митос серьезно посмотрел на Дункана.  
— Хорошо, потому что если встречусь — я его убью.  
— Я знаю.  
В кармане Дункана запищал телефон. Он мельком гляну на экран.  
— Джо уже приземлился в Солт-Лейк-Сити. И что мы ему обо всем этом скажем? — Дункан кивнул в сторону пожарища.  
— Правду или почти правду. Как захочешь.  
И они начали спускаться к вертолету Митоса, стоявшему по другую сторону холма. Вдалеке послышались приближающиеся звуки полицейских сирен.


End file.
